TDI Titans
by Breakawayfan
Summary: Teen Titans TDI style! Your favorite drama teens are playing the role of various characters from the hit cartoon series, Teen Titans. Rated for violence, some language, and slight romance. And occasionally, surprise special guests! Updated
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC!**

**Hey, guys, this is my first fanfiction story in a while (my other one sucked, so I had to scrap it). I've always been a big fan of Teen Titans and Total Drama, so I thought "Why not combine them?" So here I am combining two of my favorite cartoons into one big, hilarious series. I'm putting down a list of characters now, so if you don't like any of the selected characters, tell me ASAP and I'll change it. Drop a review about it, because I'm not changing anything halfway through.**

**Heroes:**

Robin – Duncan

Starfire – Lindsay

Cyborg – DJ

Raven – Gwen

Beast Boy – Cody

Aqualad – Trent

Terra – Zoey (yes, I know she betrayed the Titans, but it wasn't for evil reasons)

Lightning – Geoff

Thunder – Owen

Speedy – Tyler

Bumblebee – Ann Maria

Hot Spot – Lightning

Mas y Menos –Themselves

Wildebeest – Himself

Kole – Dawn

Pantha – Eva

Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether – Themselves

Kid Flash – Harold

Argent – Herself

Jericho – Himself

Herald – Himself

Red Star – Brick

Kilowatt – Himself

**Villains:**

Slade – Himself

Jinx – Dakota

Gizmo – Himself

Mammoth – Himself

Blackfire – Heather (matching pair)

Killer Moth – Himself

Kitten – Courtney (watch The Ex-files to understand why)

Fang – Scott

Mad Mod – Himself

Control Freak – Sam

SeeMore – Cameron

Adonis – Noah

Billy Numerous – Ezekiel

Dr. Light – Chris McLean

Brother Blood – Himself

Brotherhood of Evil – Themselves

Johnny Rancid – Himself

**Well, folks, that's all for character setup, and now for the episodes.**

**Season 1:**

Final Exam

Sisters

Divide and Conquer

Forces of Nature

Sum of His Parts

Nevermore

Switched

Deep Six

Masks

Mad Mod

Car Trouble

Apprentice – pt. 1

Apprentice – pt.2

**Season 2:**

How Long is Forever?

Every Dog Has His Day

Terra

Only Human

Fear Itself

Date with Destiny

Transformation

Titan Rising

Winner Take All

Betrayal

Fractured

Aftershock – pt.1

Aftershock – pt. 2


	2. Final Exam

**Villain: Slade, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth**

**Episode counterpart: Final Exam**

**Written by: Rob Hoegee**

**Directed by: Michael Chang**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Episode: Final Exam**

A screen flickered on to show what appeared to be an academy symbol on the center of the screen. An announcer then began to speak.

"The H.I.V.E. Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to present…" she said as a platform holding three youths rose in front of the symbol, "this year's top graduates." The three then leapt down off the platform and assumed battle positions. The first one the camera zoomed in on was a little boy wearing a green tech suit, flight goggles on his forehead, a strange looking backpack, and what appeared to be a video game controller strapped to the pack.

"Gizmo, the boy genius whose intellect enables him to conquer any problem with an inventive solution." Then, as if on cue, Gizmo activated a jet pack with a pair of wings from his tech-pack and took off, using the controller to steer the wings. Several pods on the wall opened up to reveal laser turrets, all of which opened fire on the boy. However, Gizmo was unfazed by the attack, as he steered around the lasers and, pushing a button on the controller, fired several small missiles at the turrets, destroying them. As the dust settled, Gizmo landed on yet another platform. As soon as he did, though, two more pods, these ones bigger than the ones that attacked Gizmo, opened up along the floor. Two large white robots droned out of them. Gizmo immediately took off, and another graduate appeared, cart wheeling and flipping on the scene.

"Jinx, the enchanting sorceress, whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies," the announcer said. Jinx wore a black and blue witch suit with a small collar-like object around her neck and knee-length boots, and had her pink hair in straight-up shape with the tips pointing opposite side-out. Jinx did a 360-degree ballerina twirl and waved both of her hands, sending waves of some sort of pink energy into the walls, which caused chunks of them come down on the robots and crush them. As Jinx cart wheeled away, three large turrets rose up from the floor. Before the first one could fire, a hulking brute with long red hair, a small beard on his chin, and wearing a black and yellow armored suit came down on top of the barrel, crushing it under his feet.

"And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced giant, whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself," the announcer claimed as Mammoth proceeded to rip the turret by its cannon barrel and throw it into the other two turrets, knocking them down. As Mammoth admired his work, another robot rose from the floor and trapped him between its massive arms. As the great machine did so, Gizmo flew up on top of the robot, placed a device on its back and flew off. The pack then had four small sections on it sink inwards, sending an electrical current through the robot's body, causing it to release Mammoth and fall to the ground.

"Well-organized, highly trained, and combat-equipped, these new H.I.V.E. agents are the perfect fighting force," the announcer went on as Mammoth lifted Jinx into the air. Jinx did a back flip off of Mammoth's hands and began cart wheeling through yet another row of laser turrets. However fortunate for Jinx, the lasers missed her and ended up hitting the turrets opposite them. When she was done, the three got back in their formation as the obstacle course ended. "And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours," the announcer said as the screen flickered off. A middle-aged woman with a H.I.V.E. clipboard walked in front of it.

"Well, Mr. Slade?" she asked in a very monotone voice. Her mysterious client then spoke.

"Impressive, truly. However, robots and obstacle courses can only prove so much," he said. Slade was standing in the shadows of the room, with the dim light only revealing an eye on the left side of his darkened face. "My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world. If your students are going to serve me, they must pass one final exam: destroy the Teen Titans. Then we'll talk." Then the lights in the room flickered off, and the H.I.V.E. graduates went off to complete their mission.

[Theme song]

The sun rose over the bustling metropolis known as Jump City, one of the biggest cities on the west coast. The most famous landmark in this city was the Titans Tower, which had an unmistakable "T"-shaped design. All seemed peaceful, until a voice rang out.

"Aw, man, I don't believe this!" the voice said, belonging to DJ Stone, better known as "Cyborg" to his friends. He had been searching the main living room area of the tower for the TV remote all morning, and he was finally starting to run low on patience. His friend Cody Logan, or "Beast Boy," was helping him look. "How the hell could you lose the remote?" Cyborg called out as he lifted up the semicircular couch in the front of the room. Beast Boy, who was in the shape of a bloodhound at the moment, reverted back to his human form and called back,

"Dude, it's not my fault that things get lost. Besides, how can you be so sure that I was the one who lost it?" he asked back.

"Uh, let me think, because you're you?" Cyborg snapped. Then Beast Boy got up in his face.

"Hey, just because I lost that one video game…" he started out saying, but then Cyborg cut him off.

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the _waffle iron_…"

As the two friends continued to argue, they didn't notice their friend Gwen Roth, or "Raven," sitting on another sofa at the opposite side of the room reading a book. "So things disappear, how the heck am _I _supposed to know where they go?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Well, how am _I _supposed to watch TV without a remote?" Cyborg shouted back. Their argument finally irritated Raven, who slammed her book shut and stood up.

"Easy. You just get up, walk over to the TV, and change the channel," she said in a pessimistic tone. This caused Beast Boy and Cyborg to stop their argument and look over at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't even joke like that," Cyborg said coldly.

"I wasn't joking," Raven replied in the same tone.

"Good, 'cause it wasn't funny!" Cyborg said. As Raven reluctantly walked over to try and settle their argument, the living room door opened, and Duncan Grayson, or "Robin," and Lindsayand'r, or "Starfire," entered the room, apparently in conversation.

"And that is the secret to travelling faster than light," Starfire said, completely oblivious to the rising tension in front of them. Robin, however, almost immediately caught wind of it.

"Hey, hey, mellow your yellow guys (that's an actual Duncan quote from the end of season one), combat practice is this afternoon!" he called over, the others completely oblivious to his words. Star then got an idea.

"We must mend our dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them," she said before flying off to the kitchen, while Robin went toward the others to try and stop the argument himself. As Starfire opened the fridge to find something to get to the others, she saw that it was old and covered in a weird blue mold. She took a closer look and thought she saw something moving. Jumping back in surprise, she blasted the fridge with a star-bolt, sending blue muck flying all over the room and, unfortunately, everyone in it. Robin then got an idea.

"Uh, maybe we should just go out for pizza," Robin said, the others whole-heartedly agreeing with him.

[Break]

The Titans were now sitting at a table at their favorite pizza restaurant, but even then they were still arguing. The five teenage heroes couldn't even agree on what to have as a pizza topping. After a few minutes of bickering, Raven spoke up.

"Can we please just get something already?" she asked.

"As long as it's vegetarian," Beast Boy added in.

"Come on, man, how can you deny me the all-meat experience?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, come on! I've _been_ most of those animals!" Beast Boy argued back. Then Starfire spoke up next.

"I suggest we order a pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting," she said, wearing an innocent and rather ditzy smile. When the other three stared at her in awkward silence, Robin leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Uh, Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping," he said, trying not to embarrass her.

"Oh," she said, blushing and smiling out of embarrassment. As the five friends continued to argue, they had no idea that they were being watched.

Gizmo was on the roof of a building watching the Titans with a pair of special binoculars that indentified his targets. "Gizmo to Jinx, targets in sight. Begin phase one," he said through a communicator. Jinx nodded, looked over at a bus that was parked right next to her, and sent it rolling down the street with a hex. Its target: a baby carriage conveniently placed in the middle of a crosswalk.

The Titans stopped arguing when they heard the sound of tires screeching and a baby crying. Beast Boy looked out first, and gasped when he saw what was about to happen. Robin saw it, too. "Titans, go!" he cried out, and the five heroes sprang into action. Starfire swooped down and moved the carriage off the road while Cyborg got in front of the bus and tried holding it in place. Raven flew right next to him and used her telekinesis to switch the bus to park mode. After Cyborg put the bus down, he and Raven walked over to the others.

"Uh, don't buses usually have drivers?" Cyborg asked. Robin was thinking a similar question.

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Robin asked as he looked at the carriage's cargo, which was nothing more than a teddy bear. Then to their surprise, it spoke.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" the bear said, as if through a telecom. Then it exploded in the Titans' faces, sending Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy flying across the street. Then someone began lifting the bus behind Raven and Cyborg, much to their surprise, and then crushed them underneath it. Mammoth then walked out from behind the bus, dusting his hands. Gizmo and Jinx walked in front of him. "Heh, that was way too easy. What a bunch of cludge-heads. Wanna get some pizza?" Gizmo said. Then they heard Robin's voice.

"This isn't over!" he said, readying a battle pose. Then the H.I.V.E. kids heard the sound of something getting blasted and turned around to see Cyborg, whose arm was now in some kind of cannon form, blow the bus off of him and Raven.

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg cried out as he and Raven got into their poses.

"Who are these guys? And what's a cludge-head?" Beast Boy asked as he finished wiping garbage off himself. The H.I.V.E. kids prepped a battle formation.

"We're the H.I.V.E.," Gizmo started.

"Your worst nightmare," Mammoth added while slamming his right fist into his left hand.

"And this is attack pattern Alpha," Jinx finished. Then the three split up, with Gizmo activating his jet pack and laser guns, flying straight toward Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire while shooting lasers at them like a fighter jet before veering off. Jinx was attacking Raven with a kung fu-like fighting style, while Mammoth was grappling with Cyborg. As Cyborg started to gain the upper hand, Mammoth got a smirk on his face.

"What do call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" he asked. Cyborg was utterly confused by what Mammoth just said, until Gizmo flew onto his back and strapped a small rocket onto him.

"Easy, duped," Gizmo said as he leapt off Cyborg's back and activated the rocket, sending Cyborg soaring through the air. Starfire flew up and began chasing after Cyborg, intending to take out the rocket. Back on the ground, Jinx continued her assault on Raven, who blocked, dodged and parried every one of Jinx's moves. But when Raven attempted to strike back with a backhand, Jinx blocked with surprising reflexes.

"You fight like a boy," she taunted. Then Raven looked up and saw Gizmo, now on a set of spider-legs, holding some sort of laser cannon.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog," Gizmo said, firing a blast that sent Raven flying into Robin. Beast Boy ducked past the two, morphed into an elephant, and attempted to charge at Jinx and Gizmo, only for Mammoth to lift him clean off the ground.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" Mammoth said while hold Beast Boy over his head.

"Beast Boy, hang on!" Robin cried out, rushing over to try and help his friend. However, Mammoth tossed the elephant that was Beast Boy into the air, gave him a right hook to the gut, and sent the changeling flying into Robin. After the two stopped skidding down the road, Beast Boy spoke up.

"Uh, is it just me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" he asked. Robin and Raven looked back and shot skeptical glances at him.

"It's just you," they said in unison. Robin then tried to get everyone together.

"Listen up, guys. I have a plan," Robin said before Gizmo fired several more blasts at the Titans, scattering them across the street.

"Gee, scrum-buffer, hope your fancy little plan includes getting fried," Gizmo said while aiming his laser blaster at Robin. Then Robin got an idea.

"Guess you'll just have to find out the hard way" Robin said while taunting the H.I.V.E. kids. Gizmo sent out a laser from the blaster on his back, Jinx sent out a hex, and Mammoth slammed his fists on the ground so hard that they released a shock wave. The three attacks caused the road beneath Robin's feet to crumble, and the Boy Wonder fell screaming into the sewers below. Raven and Beast Boy could only watch helplessly as their leader disappeared into the churning waters.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried out, even though he knew it would be no use doing so.

[Break]

Back at the tower, Raven helped a limping Beast Boy walk to a chair in the main entry room, where the green shape-shifter sat down and began rubbing his leg.

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen," Beast Boy said looking at Raven, who pulled her hood back and sighed.

"It did happen. But we can't change the truth, no matter how much we hate it," she said solemnly. Then she placed her left hand on Beast Boy's injured leg, where it started to glow white. Five seconds later, the pain was gone. Beast Boy looked back at Raven and smiled.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks," he said. He would've hugged her, but he knew it wouldn't do anything to lighten the mood.

"No problem," Raven replied. Just then the door opened. The two turned around to see Starfire and Cyborg walk into the room.

"Maybe ya'll should call me 'Fly-borg.' I was about halfway to Gotham City when Starfire finally managed to blast that rocket off my back. So what'd I miss?" Cyborg said. But when Raven and Beast Boy returned his optimism with saddened looks, Cyborg could tell something was up. "Come on; tell me how we kicked their butts. I gotta have the blow-by-blow," Cyborg said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked. That only made Beast Boy and Raven feel even worse.

"Uh, Star, we're not sure," Beast Boy replied, which made Starfire become concerned.

"Not sure? Why are you not…" Starfire asked, but then Raven cut her off.

"We searched everywhere, and the only thing we found was this," Raven said, taking Robin's utility belt out from her cloak. This made Starfire and Cyborg feel terrible.

"Aw, man! I should've been there! I let that kid sneak up on me, and… what was I… It was a trap and I… I should've known," Cyborg lamented. Starfire became furious.

"I do not understand. How could you not find him? People do not just vanish! He has to be there somewhere so go back there and look!" she shouted into Raven's face. Beast Boy stepped in front of her before she could say anything else.

Easy, Star. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second," Beast Boy said, causing Star's mood to lighten up a bit. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Sweet! Awesome timing," Beast Boy said as Starfire flew towards the door. But when she reached it, she was in for a nasty surprise. As soon as she landed, the door exploded off its hinges and sent her flying back. When the dust settled, standing in the empty doorway was, much to the Titans' horror, the H.I.V.E. trio.

"Oh, no," Beast Boy muttered. Apparently Jinx heard him.

"Oh, yes," she replied as Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house, now!" Cyborg shouted in a challenging tone. The H.I.V.E. started to advance towards them.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it," Gizmo replied. Then the battle began, with Gizmo blasting the four Titans through the wall. As the H.I.V.E. started getting closer, Cyborg got an idea.

"Split up!" he shouted. The others nodded and broke off. The H.I.V.E. did the same. Jinx went after Beast Boy, Gizmo went after Cyborg, and Mammoth pursued Raven and Starfire.

Jinx chased Beast Boy down one of the many corridors of the Tower, shooting hexes at him the whole way. Beast Boy decided to get some extra speed on, so he morphed into a cheetah and started sprinting down the hallway. Jinx wasn't fazed at all, as she continued sending hexes his way.

"Here, kitty, kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" Jinx called out tauntingly. The chase continued to the upper levels, until Beast Boy managed to temporarily lose her. But as he was catching his breath, a hex flew over his head and hit the ceiling, causing a big piece of it to come down and hit him right on the top of his head. As he fell over, temporarily stunned, Jinx rounded the corner. "Looks like today just isn't your lucky day," she said. When Beast Boy managed to recover, he looked up at Jinx, turned into a Tyrannosaurus, and roared loudly. But even after that, she still wasn't shaken. What it would take to intimidate this girl, Beast Boy would never know. Then her eyes began to glow the same shade of pink as her hexes, and the floor collapsed under Beast Boy's weight. As Beast Boy fell through the hole she just made, Jinx couldn't help but laugh at the changeling's mishap.

Mammoth had taken pursuit of Raven and Starfire, chasing the two all over the lower levels of the tower. The two girls tried to fight back more than once, with Raven telekinetically throwing things at him and Starfire shooting star-bolts at him. However, the attacks only managed to slow him down. Eventually the girls managed to take shelter in the training room, with Starfire melting the door shut. For a brief moment, they were safe, until something burst through the wall behind him. Quickly turning around, they saw Mammoth's head sticking right through the wall.

"Hello, ladies," he said slyly before bursting through the rest of the wall. Then the hulker lifted up a barbell as if it weighed nothing and charged straight at the two girls. Raven managed to get out of the way, but Starfire wasn't quick enough, as Mammoth swung the barbell and sent her flying into a piece of training equipment. Raven flew back towards Mammoth and attempted to give him a roundhouse kick to the head, but to her surprise, he turned around, caught her ankle, and sent her flying into Starfire. Thinking they were finished, Mammoth put down his weapon and turned to leave, when a star-bolt hit him on his head and knocked him over. When he got back up, he saw Starfire readying another star-bolt.

"Oh, this oughta be fun," Mammoth said as he and Starfire prepared for round two of their battle.

Gizmo had chased Cyborg all over the basement levels of the tower, and Cyborg was running out of places to go to. Turning around and running up a flight of stairs, the half-robot hid in a dark hallway, just in a spot where Gizmo, who was still on the spider-walker, couldn't see him. As Gizmo entered another room, Cyborg ran out from his hiding place and stealthily followed him inside, only for the door to close behind him. Then a whole bunch of monitors came on behind him. Gizmo somehow managed to hack into the tower's video system.

"Hey, Tin Man, you got a heart underneath all that outdated crud-ware? Huh? Not telling? Fine, I guess I'll have to take you apart and find out," he said as he descended down from the ceiling on top of Cyborg. Cyborg decided to run into the next room, blasting the door down in the process. Gizmo followed him in, and started swinging his walker's front legs at him like a pair of scythes. Eventually Cyborg managed to catch one of them.

"Gotcha!" he cried. Then Gizmo raised the other one and swung it down, only for Cyborg to catch that one, too. Then Cyborg dragged Gizmo down while ripping one of the legs off. Once his opponent was on the ground, Cyborg picked him up and removed his tech pack. Now enraged and helpless, Gizmo ran off and hid behind one of the many crates in the room. Now it was Cyborg's turn to do the talking. "So, how do you plan on fighting me without your little toys?" he called out, imitating Gizmo's tone of voice. Then he saw Gizmo peek out from behind his hiding spot. Thinking that victory was in the bag, he walked over and lifted up the crate, only to find that the "Gizmo" he just hunted down was really just a hologram.

"What?" he called out in surprise. As he backed up against another stack of crates, the _real_ Gizmo leapt down on top of him and opened up his back plates. "Hey, what are you…" he was about to ask, but his question was cut short when Gizmo started fiddling around with his internal wiring and framing, knocking his right arm off in the process.

Eventually, the H.I.V.E. managed to drive out the Titans and wash them away (literally), courtesy of Jinx. The Titans washed up on the shore at the other side of the bay weak, battered, exhausted, and depressed. Beast Boy tried to lighten up the mood.

"Okay, so who else never wants to go surfing again?" he asked.

"Not now, man," Cyborg said coldly.

"Hey, dude, I was just trying to…" he was about to say back, but Raven cut him off by placing her hand on his shoulder. Cyborg then activated a blowtorch from his left index finger and began repairing some wiring damage in his leg. Starfire approached him.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" she asked softly. Cyborg, however, wasn't in favor of using that same pitch.

"I got it," he said with the same cold tone.

"But you are so damaged and…" she said, but that made Cyborg finally lose all patience.

"I SAID I GOT IT!" he shouted. This caused Starfire to recoil. Beast Boy, at this point, had just about had it with Cyborg's attitude.

"Hey! She only wanted to help! What the hell is your problem?" He snapped.

"What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized poindexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!" Cyborg snapped back, waving his stumpy right arm to make a point.

"Enough! We need to control our emotions," Raven intervened.

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Cyborg said, spitting out the words like they were poison.

"I wish Robin were here," Starfire muttered.

"Well, he's not! Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost! IT'S OVER!" Cyborg shouted. Then the four heroes just stood there for a moment, taking in their defeat.

"Then, this is it? The Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy asked out of the blue. Then a familiar rang out.

"Not yet," it said. The four Titans turned around to see none other than Robin himself standing behind them. "Not if I can help it."

[Break]

While the Titans were hatching a plan for retaliation, the H.I.V.E. trio was basking in their victory. Gizmo mounted Cyborg's arm on the wall like a smallmouth bass, Jinx was wearing Raven's robe and Robin's belt, and Mammoth was eating all the moldy food in the fridge. While Gizmo was tearing through their music collection, Cyborg remotely activated his arm, the middle fingertip having a camera on it, and made it jump off the wall. Once it was on the floor, Cyborg walked it over to the mainframe and made four cables come out and type down the code for the alarm. Soon the siren started blaring, cabinet doors started flapping open and closed, and the music case started shooting CDs like round, disk-shaped bullets. The H.I.V.E. trio was taken completely by surprise, most notably Gizmo, who knocked right on his butt by a flying CD and was forced to crawl away from the music stand.

"What the hairball?" he asked, when he saw the chair next to him turn to reveal Cyborg's still-functioning arm on it. Gizmo screamed as the arm shot wires out of itself, wrapped them around him, and started to crawl away, dragging him along with it. When the arm built up enough speed, it jumped into the air and had two small jets come out of the top and it flew up through the air shaft, taking the still-screaming Gizmo along with it.

Jinx stood at the door, just in case someone came through it, when a black, bird-shaped entity came through the floor, grabbed her, and flew up through the ceiling above. Mammoth was the last one to be ambushed when a star-bolt suddenly flew into him and sent him flying through the door.

Up on the roof, the black specter released a shuddering Jinx just as Cyborg's arm rocketed through the opening of the air vent, Gizmo still trailing behind it. The arm did a loop in the air, and then slammed Gizmo straight into Jinx, releasing him in the process. While the two villains got back up onto their feet, Mammoth came flying through the door leading to the upper staircase and slammed into his fellow H.I. . Then the specter that brought up Jinx flew off to the side, dropping Robin's belt, where the Boy Wonder caught it.

"Sorry to interrupt your little victory party, but like I said," Robin said as he put his belt back on, "This isn't not over." Then the other Titans appeared behind him and assumed battle positions.

"It's just getting started," Cyborg added in while reattaching his arm. The H.I.V.E. trio quickly got back up.

"Attack pattern Alpha," Jinx called out, and released a hex at the Titans as Gizmo and Mammoth circled around to launch their own attacks. The Titans scattered just before the hex managed to hit them, blasting the floor instead. Beast Boy jumped to the side, only to avoid an incoming attack from Mammoth, who punched the floor so hard that he practically sent a shock wave through it. Cyborg leapt aside as well, but then Jinx flipped over him and released another hex attack, causing two concrete pipes to nearly fall on him. Starfire then flew in and started to bombard Jinx with star-bolts, only to have the teen sorceress dodge all of them and run into a network of steel frames.

As Cyborg turned around looking for anyone who might come back for him, Gizmo leapt down from the concrete pipe behind him and land on his back.

"Hey, robo-wimp. Feel like getting tagged?" he asked while taking out an electric prod from his tech-pack. Cyborg grinned.

"Nope, but how about you? Robin, now!" Cyborg called as Robin leapt down from a ledge and threw a star-shaped disk onto Gizmo's tech-pack. After a few seconds, the disk released an electric current through the pack and, unfortunately for Gizmo, his body. Gizmo began screaming in pain as the electricity overloaded his pack's systems.

"Stop! This thing's gonna wreck my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me!" he screamed before he was finally able to shake the disk off and fly away.

As Jinx continued to run through the network of steel framing, Starfire stopped her pursuit. "Beast Boy, go!" she called out. Beast Boy, who was perched on a bar directly above Jinx, looked down at Star, gave her a thumb-up, then leapt off his perch and morphed into an octopus, landing right on top of Jinx and latching onto her face Alien Face-hugger style. Jinx, in a frantic attempt to get the eight-legged annoyance off her face, started shooting hexes everywhere. After a few seconds of fruitless shooting, she finally managed to peel Beast Boy off her face and throw him aside. Before he hit the ground, he managed to morph back to human form.

"Looks like your luck just ran out," he joked before turning into a hawk and flying away. Jinx was completely confused by what he just said, until she heard the sound of metal moving. She looked around, and saw the effects the hexes were having on the frames. As the steel columns started falling down, Jinx knew that now might be a good time to run. She barely made it out before the frames collapsed.

Mammoth charged at Raven, fist raised and ready to crush. Before he could land a punch, however, Raven teleported out of the way, causing Mammoth to stumble over his own momentum. After recovering, Mammoth turned back around for another attack, only to have Cyborg come out from behind him and tackle him to the side. As Mammoth started getting back up, he turned around and came face-to-face with an enormous Tyrannosaurus rex, or Beast Boy in disguise, which caused him to scream like a little girl and run away.

While Mammoth was running, Starfire launched a star-bolt straight at Mammoth's legs, hitting the target dead-on and causing him to spin head-over-heels. Then Robin came down with a flying kick and sent the brute flying straight into his own teammates. As the three villains were lying on the ground in a heap, Gizmo took out a communication device.

"Crap, I'm calling Slade," he said before Robin picked him up by the collar.

"Who is Slade?" he asked in an interrogating manner.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you nose-ringed spike-head?" Gizmo asked back in a snappish tone.

Back in Slade's lair, the H.I.V.E. headmistress was talking with Slade about the trio's failure. "I assure you; such failures will not be tolerated within the H.I.V.E. Once the agents are retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. _Strictly _disciplined," she said as she placed her fist into her palm. Slade then emerged from behind a pillar, still sticking to the shadows.

"That won't be necessary. Your agents actually served my plans quite well. I never expected them to actually succeed. They were simply messengers. And the message was received," he said as he pushed a button. Then every monitor in the room flickered on to show a clip of Robin saying "Who is Slade?" on a loop.

At the Tower, the Titans were completely shocked to find that the tower had been cleaned from top to bottom, most notably Beast Boy and Starfire.

"NOOOO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My tunes, they've been… _alphabetized_," Beast Boy said, putting a half-whisper on "alphabetized." "How am I supposed to find anything now?" he asked, frantically flipping through his CDs. Raven walked into the main room holding two of her robes.

"She went into my room. No one should ever go into my room," she hissed angrily. Then she heard a gasp come from the kitchen area. She looked over and saw Starfire frantically searching the fridge.

"Oh no, someone has disposed of our blue, furry food!" she exclaimed. This caused Raven to roll her eyes and walk into the living room area, where Cyborg was looking for something under the couch.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me! The place gets cleaned and I still can't find the…" he said, but stopped when he heard Robin whistle at him and point to the coffee table. There, sitting on the end, was the remote. Cyborg then laughed, put down the couch, and sat down next to Robin, who grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "So, I guess we oughta be training for battles, looking for clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?" he asked.

"We will, but right now, I'm just happy to be a part of the team," Robin replied. And with that, he pointed the remote back to the TV and clicked a button, causing the screen to flicker off.

**Well, that's it for episode 1! Next time, Starfire receives a visit from a familiar face, but things aren't always what they seem. And her sister has an unexpected secret. Please leave a review!**

**Voice cast:**

Drew Nelson – Robin

Stephanie Ann Mills – Starfire

Clé Bennet – Cyborg

Megan Fahlenbock – Raven

Peter Oldring – Beast Boy

**Also starring:**

Ron Perlman – Slade

Carleigh Beverly – Jinx

Lauren Tom – Gizmo

Kevin Michael Richardson – Mammoth

Andrea Romano – H.I.V.E. Headmistress


End file.
